


Overwatch One-Shots [Reader Inserts]

by TricksterGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Child Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Silly, Songfic, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: A Collection of Reader Inserts that all take place in the Overwatch Universe.All stories with the same character, (i.e., Tracer), are all set in the same universe unless otherwise stated. This means that the Reader is the same one from the last (other) story. Events will continue over. Similar to a series, except with just a collection of one-shots without a big plot over it.





	1. Introduction

<a href="https://www.deviantart.com/watching/add/EntirelyBonkers" class="button">Watch Me</a> <a href="https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/gallery/" class="button">Gallery</a>  
  


 

Unless otherwise stated, all of my reader inserts for the fandom, Overwatch, will all occur in the same universe. The Reader will be the same one in all of the stories. Below will be a bit of information on the type of character Reader is, as the readers are based on OCs I have created for the Overwatch universe.     

 

Code Names and Ethnicity will be placed here as well as age (that I assume when writing, you can obviously change it while you are reading).

 

**Main Romantic Cast:**

 

Brigitte 

D.Va

Genji

Hanzo

Junkrat

Lucio

McCree

Mei

Mercy

Pharah

Reaper

Roadhog

Soldier: 76

Sombra

Tracer

Widowmaker

Zenyatta

 

**Less Romantic Cast:**  
Ana  
Bastion  
Reinhardt  
Symmetra  
Torbjorn  
Winston  
Zarya

  
  
  


**Brigitte:**   


[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxqbWVCE3Wo)

   

 

Code Name: Chance  
Ethnicity: Native American   
Role: Offensive  
Age: 21

Luck always seemed to be on your side. When someone pointed a gun at you, it oftened jammed. When debris fell, it never seemed to hit you. This was the power you were graced with at birth. Simple things such as the store having one more left of your favorite drink happened as well but when you applied to be an agent to the rebuilt version of Overwatch, you began to learn just how useful it could be. You were a wonderful agent to help with the fight against Talon.

You had lived a simple life before joining Overwatch. Yet, when you saw the Omnics being abused in your town and gang activity springing up, you knew you needed to do something to make the world a better place. Brigitte quickly developed a friendship with you, both bonding over the need to protect others. She helped you by developing a healing item that you could use to heal yourself and others, as due to your luck, you were often able to go into highly dangerous zones. 

Brigitte worries about you on the battle field but you always remind her, luck is on your side.

 

D.Va:

**Genji:**    


[Sheet](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Cailey-Alexopoulou-Overwatch-Original-Character-662490889)

 

Code Name: (Y/N)  
Ethnicity: Greek   
Role: Support   
Age: 32

    You were taken in by Mercy as her apprentice. You loved to help people and wanted to do nothing but that. You had a few mental problems, such as anxiety, but you are starting to work through them with Zenyatta's help. He is allowing you to become zen and deal with the problems that are facing you. You aren't a fighter, but instead a healer in the back. You don't like fighting.

    Genji has been the closest Overwatch member to you, which you enjoy. He helps with your problems as well and listens when you need to rant about something. He watches over you in battle, being protective, since he knows you aren't a fighter. 

    Even though you had a few mental illnesses, you are still a rather happy person. 

   

****Hanzo:  
** **

  
[Sheet](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Sayuri-Shoda-Character-Sheet-684532354)

Code Name: Water Lily   
Ethnicity: Japanese   
Role: Tank   
Age: 38

You had been in an arranged marriage with Hanzo since you were very young. You grew up with each other and you would not let it down that you were older than him, if only by a month.  As you got older, you got stronger, something he felt strange about. He fellt as though he was the one who needed to protect you from everything, but you proved to him that you were strong enough to protect both of them. You would just have to prove it to him and convince him as time went on that you weren't some weak girl. 

      
    You are related to the Empreeress of Japan and have power behind your name. You still trained to be a skilled warrior and you know how to use it. You will keep your country safe, no matter what you have to do. Japan will not fall, you will make sure of it. 

    You love Hanzo, even if he does treat you like a child at times. You are lucky because you fell for him as time passed with the two of you spending time with each other. Even when the issue with Genji surfeced, you were still able to keep your emotions steady for him. Sometimes things happened that you were ashamed of and you had to learn how to push past them. Hanzo was doing that now, even if he didn't realize it. 

****  
** **

 

**Junkrat:**  

[Story](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Victorious-Junkrat-x-Reader-633974378)

 

    You had a rough childhood. ( **TG** ) You had a sexually abusing father and physically abusing mother. It didn't take long for you to get fed up with everything and that caused you to run away. You lived on the streets when you were sixteen and you met Junkrat, who was six years older than you. He taught you how to fight and soon you were part of his group. 

    You aren't a bad person, but you aren't afraid to do bad things. You are just trying to survive in this fucked up world as best as you can. You know money is what lets the world run and you know you need it. So, you'll get it in any way you can. The world hasn't done much for you, so you decided that you weren't going to do much for it either. You have a code, but it isn't much.  
      
    But, you still are a rather happy person. 

 

Lucio:

 

McCree: TBD

Code Name: TBD  
Ethnicity: Canadian   
Role: Support  
Age: TBD

 

Mei:

Mercy:  


  


Code Name: The Hunter   
Ethnicity: Greenlandic Inuit   
Role: Defensive   
Age: 35

You have lived in a tiny village since your birth, daughter of the village chief. A place where it wanted to stay out of the way, more scared of technology due to the upsring of the bad omnics. You had no idea of what lay out in the other world away from home. You were meant to stay and protect your family and people, but you began to want to travel. How could you be happy just staying in place? That wasn't who you were. 

You ended up traveling far, taking just as much as you thought you needed with your dog by your side. When you thought all was lost, you stumbled across an Overwatch base. They took you in and soon learned your story. After seeing how determined you were to protect your village, they covninced you saving the world would help them. 

Mercy spent quite a bit a time with you in the beginning due to you staying in the medical wing when you first were brought in after your travels. The two of you just seemed to stick together as the years went by.   


Pharah:

Reaper:

Roadhog:

Soldier: 76:

Code Name: (Y/N)   
Ethnicity: Polish 

**Sombra:**  

****[Sheet](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/P-T-Overwatch-Original-Character-660628501)  
 [Story](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Popsicle-Sombra-x-Reader-665996590)

Code Name: P.T, Pleasantly Terrifying   
Ethnicity: Danish   
Role: Defensive   
Age: 25

    Crazy, creepy, and courageous. P.T., aka (Y/N) is the crazies member of Talon. Most call you pleasantly terrifying, and you would agree with them. You did what you wanted and didn't care what others thought. Yes, you did your work for Talon and did it right, but you still made sure to follow your own rules. If a mission seemed off for you, you didn't do a good job on it. 

    Sombra easily connected with you and it didn't take long for the two of you to get together. You liked how she acted and she felt the same way about you. You could get jealous of (Widowmaker's G/N) when she spent time with Sombra, but you try to get over it. She's allowed to have friends, obviously and you weren't going to keep her from doing what she wanted. You weren't that possessive. 

    You knew that Sombra wouldn't cheat on you and you trusted her fully

.

 

Tracer:

****Widowmaker:  
** **

 [Sheet](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Needles-Overwatch-Original-Character-660552748)

Code Name: Needles  
Ethnicity: Irish  
Role: Offensive   
Age: 30

  
    Needles, aka (Y/N) is a serious girl but still has a relaxed side as well. Unable to remember her past due to amnesia, you try to do your best to make her present the best that it can be. You work for Talon and are scared that if you fail any of your missions, that they will let you go. Your terrified of not being part of them and so you try your best and work hard on missions.   
  
    When not on a mission, you are more laid back. You hang out with Sombra and her girlfriend a lot, due to both of them helping you relax. When they become too much for you, because that does happen, you go and relax with Widowmaker. She appreciates how you work on missions and has gotten closest to you out of all the other members of Talon.  
  
    You have already figured out your feelings for her, but you aren't going to push it. You just believe that it will never happen, so there is no need to ruin your friendship with your attempt at something romantic.  
  


 

 

Zenyatta:

 

Code Name: Monarch   
Ethnicity: Chinese, Taiwan   
Role: Defensive   
Age: 22


	2. Time in a Bottle ( Tracer x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATCH ME GALLERY
> 
> All Overwatch Fanfictions are set in the same universe, unless otherwise stated. Multiple stories with the same characer (i.e., Tracer) will all be connected. The Reader is the same one from story to story (With the one specific character), so it will develop a story while still being just a collection of one-shots. 
> 
> Information on the Reader Used in the story: Here!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning(s): Song  
> Title: Time in a Bottle   
> Pairing: Lena Oxton x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,497
> 
> (You are like Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. You have gotten a magic stone embedded into your back that allows you to control a certain amount of water from the air. Wings Also, the song is Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce, Cover by Juliana)

_  
  
_[Outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ec/2e/6c/ec2e6cebf7aa385b58585862a7eb7923.jpg)  
  
_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you _  
  
        You were standing in your kitchen, trying to fix breakfast. You were off duty, as Winston decided that you all should stay low for a little bit until he gives you further instructions. You didn't care since you weren't part of Overwatch before it got re-made by Winston. Lena had been the one who convinced you to join this time. The two of you had been doing undercover jobs for a while and when she got the call, she convinced you to join.  
  
        It wasn't that you didn't want to join, though it did make you slightly nervous since it was illegal. But, a lot of the things the two of you did were technically illegal, so, guess it was a good choice for you to make. Plus, it was nice to be on a team. You seemed to always work solo or with Lena, but never with more than that. It was nice, knowing multiple people had your back.   
  
        Lena and you were stationed in London, waiting for further orders. Winston had given each of you an area to patrol until he gave you further notice. You were supposed to be looking for strange activities in these areas. Since Lena was from England, he must have decided that it was the best place for the two of you to reside.   
  
        Lena was still asleep upstairs in her room. The two of you each had your own rooms, the spaces where you could go when you needed to be alone. You weren't really sure what the relationship was between the two of you. You never spoke about it. You acted like friends, but really close friends. Sometimes you wondered if she wanted more...You knew you did.  
  
        You had decided to be a nice friend and cook up from breakfast for the two of you. If Lena followed her normal schedule, then she should be getting up anytime now. You would give her a nice surprise, waking up to see breakfast on the table. Eggs, toast, orange juice, anything that she could want.  
  
_If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you_  
  
        Music quietly poured out from the speakers of the radio beside you. You made sure that it wasn't too loud as you didn't want to wake Lena up before she got up on her own. She got grumpy when someone woke her up. You learned that the hard way. Luckily, like a rubber band, she would quickly snap back to her cheery self. You wondered how she could act like that all the time.  
  
        Guitar began to play and you realized what song was being played. Time in a Bottle. You enjoyed this song, as it was relaxing. You could remember learning how to use your powers to this song. It helped you concentrate on keeping the water formed into the wings. You wouldn't want to be flying and get distracted. causing the wings to deform.   
  
        Humming, you kept cooking the food. You wouldn't want to burn anything. You weren't really known for your food, but you weren't the worst at it either. People wouldn't groan when you would try to fix them food. Winston seemed to like it, though he had only had it once or twice. Even though Winston and Lena seemed to be close, you didn't actually see Winston a lot other than on the few missions he had assigned.   
  
        "If I could save time in a bottle..." You sang quietly, starting to get lost in the music and in your mind. The sound patter of the rain hitting the window helped, a calming atmosphere surrounding you. This scene seemed almost out of a movie because of how everything worked together. Each calm piece coming together to make a tranquil scene.  
  
  
        "The first thing that I'd like to do is save every day 'til eternity passes away, just to spend them with you." You finished singing, starting to plate the breakfast. You tried to make it look nice, not wanting it to look messy. You tried so hard to make this breakfast perfect, you didn't want it to end up looking like a toddler made it. You weren't sure why you were taking so much time to just make breakfast for a friend. Deep down, you wondered if, in your mind, you weren't making it for a friend.  
  
        You began to make the table look nice, putting the plates where each of you was going to sit. It wasn't the best dining area, but it seemed to fit the two of you. It was perfect for two people, living in an apartment together, just trying to survive.  
  
        "If I could make days last forever." A British voice began to sing, causing you to turn around. You weren't expecting Lena to just walk in. She was still wearing her pajamas, a black tank top with a hole cut out of it so her Chronal accelerator could stick out. At first, you were surprised to see that the Chronal accelerator was actually part of Lena and not just her Tracer outfit.   
  
        "If words could make wishes come true, I'd save every day like a treasure and then again, I would spend them with you." She finished a large grin on her face. She seemed so proud of herself as if she had this planned for years. But, it was real that she had just walked down at the perfect moment, almost as if fate was pushing her.  
  
          
_But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do, once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go through time with_  
  
        "Morning, Love." Lena said, walking over to where you were standing, "What's all this?"   
  
        "I made breakfast. I thought I should since I got up earlier than normal." You could feel your cheeks heating up and you had to keep yourself from accidentally causing the water in the air to condense and fall to the ground.  Whenever you got flustered or unable to keep focused, things like that would happen. Lena had seen it happen before, quite a few times.  
  
        "What a sweetie~" Lena smiled, something that would make your heart flutter every time you saw it. You wondered if she felt the same way about you? Probably not...She was so cool compared to you! Why would she see you as anything other than her partner in missions?  
  
        The two of you sat down and began to eat, talking about random things. Missions that you were going to go on, your plans for today, any new news that might need to be reported to Winston. Still, it seemed as though everything you talked about had to do with Overwatch. This seemed to only add fuel to the fire of you believing you were just a partner to you.   
  
        "Hey, Love?" You looked up, worried that she might have read you mind. You knew that she could do that, but it still made your heart skip a beat. An involuntary action.  
  
        "Yeah?"  
  
_"If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty, except for the memory of how  
They were answered by you"   
  
_        Lena sang, even though the music had stopped. The radio had already gone on to the next song, but Lena ignored that. She continued to sing from where she had left off before the two of you ate. When she finished this part of the song, she winked at you and went back to hitting. Maybe she didn't just see you as a partner. Maybe there really was something else there. Oh, how you hoped!   
  
        You didn't need to think about it anymore. There was only one person that you would want to spend the rest of your life with and she was sitting across from you. You would want to spend the rest of your life with the girl who was able to control time. Tracer, Lena Oxton was who you prayed felt the same way.You prayed that she also wanted to spend the rest of her time with you, however long that was.  
  
_But there never seems to be enough time_  
To do the things you want to do, once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know


	3. Victorious ( Junkrat x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WATCH ME](http://www.deviantart.com/watching/add/EntirelyBonkers) [GALLERY](http://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/gallery/)  
>   
>   
>  All Overwatch Fanfictions are set in the same universe, unless otherwise stated. Multiple stories with the same character (i.e., Tracer) will all be connected. The Reader is the same one from story to story (With the one specific character), so it will develop a story while still being just a collection of one-shots.   
>   
> Information on the Reader Used in the story: [Here!](http://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-Reader-Insert-Universe-Information-660537755)  
>   
> Warning(s): [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7wUPGQYRso)  
> Title: Victorious  
> Pairing: Jamison Fawkes x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,193

  
_Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends were glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh, victorious_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine_  
 _Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king_  
 _It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not_  
 _I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_  
  
   It would be a lie to say that you were a good person. You weren't necessarily a bad person, but you definitely weren't good. You just looked out for out for yourself and the people that you cared about. This was because of your upbringing, which had been bad. Your father was abusive, your mother did drugs until she couldn't see straight, and your elder brother had left you with them as soon as he was old enough to leave.  
  
    You didn't blame him. You did the same thing once you reached age sixteen. Thing is, life for a sixteen-year-old runaway girl is a lot different than an eighteen-year-old runaway boy. Still, you learned how to manage well. You learned how to fight, and not just self-defense, in the case of an emergency fighting. No, you knew how to _fight_.   
  
    This was all thanks to a certain Australian man who was six years older than you. He seemed to take pity on you and decided to help you out. At first, you were wary about him but soon began to trust him. It didn't take long until the two of you had formed a strong bond with each other.   
  
    Soon, he had introduced you to Roadhog and the three of you became people's worse nightmare.  Jamison was inspired to do even more terrible things when you were around, feeling like he needed to show you the ropes and be a mentor. He had to make it seem like he was so amazing to you, making you wish to be like him. He wanted to be a role model.  
  
    He got his wish because that was what he turned out to be for you.     

_My touch is black and poisonous_   
_And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_   
_I know you need it, do you feel it?_   
_Drink the water, drink the wine_

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_  
 _Until we feel alright_  
 _Until we feel alright_  
  
   The three of you had a lot of offers to join a group, such as Talon. You might have been part of them for a small amount of time, but you never stayed in one group. The three of you were your own group who only worked for others when in need of money. That was the only factor. You didn't care what the groups believed in. As long as they could pay you, the three of you would do what they wanted.   
  
    At the moment, you were chilling on the leather couch that lived in the beat-up apartment you called home. It was big enough for the three of you. Roadhog had some trouble, but he got around. It was nice, filled with stolen goods and trash. You didn't mind the mess. It was mostly from Jamison's failed attempts to create a new explosion device.   
  
    You flipped through the shows that were playing on the television programs. It was early in the morning, so there were religious shows, infomercials, and exercise programs meant to leech onto a tired person's emotions on their idea of being fat. It was gross how people could use the time to their benefit. People were vulnerable early in the morning because they were tired, or even still half asleep.  Still, you weren't any better.   
  
    A loud bang signaled Jamison's return. He had been out, grabbing some supplies. Just the normal things like groceries and gasoline. You had gotten used to the smell that came with gasoline. It was something that was always in the house. You would be in big trouble if you hadn't gotten used to it. That sweet, sickening smell.   
  
    He walked in and began to ramble about his day and what happened to him. A smile found its way to your face as you listened. You loved listening to him, he meant so much to you. He was your savior in flaming armor. 

_I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve_   
_I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_   
_Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_   
_Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them_

_My touch is black and poisonous_   
_And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss_   
_I know you need it, do you feel it?_   
_Drink the water, drink the wine_

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_  
  
   It was time for your newest job. It should be simple, just a grab and go. You were used to these types of jobs. You had grown up with them. Junkrat taught you all the hints and tricks for these jobs. He wanted to make sure that you were safe in the dangerous situations no matter what. You knew he really worried about you. It was odd to see the normally harsher man be so worried and scared. You weren't even sure that he was able to feel those emotions. Still, he showed that side around you. It made you feel special.  
  
    Roadhog was also worried, but he was more like a brother to you than Junkrat. No, he was something else in your mind. You didn't know what, and you weren't sure if you would even figure that out, but you didn't care. As long as he stayed in your life, that would be enough. Speaking of the devil, Junkrat walked over to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, his cocky smirk still on his face.  
  
    "You ready for this blow out?" He asked, looking down at you. You were always shocked by how tall he really was but you didn't care. In reality, you liked it. It made your stomach do little flips.  
  
    "Yeah." You smiled, nodding. He laughed loudly and soon the job began. Yes, you would be fine as long as he stayed in your life and never changed. You liked how he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and how he smiled at you. You knew that there was something there, but you couldn't figure out. Oh well, whatever. If you stayed around him, you would figure it out eventually. You wouldn't mind waiting, as long as more of these victorious nights were to come. 

  
_Tonight we are victorious_   
_Champagne pouring over us_   
_All my friends were glorious_   
_Tonight we are victorious_   
_Tonight we are victorious_   
_Champagne pouring over us_   
_All my friends were glorious_   
_Tonight we are victorious_

_Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_   
_Livin' like a washed up celebrity_   
_Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July_   
_Until we feel alright_   
_Until we feel alright_

_Tonight we are victorious_   
_Champagne pouring over us_   
_All my friends were glorious_   
_Tonight we are victorious_


	4. Die for You ( Genji Shimada x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Watch Me](http://www.deviantart.com/watching/add/EntirelyBonkers) [Gallery](http://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/gallery/)
> 
> All Overwatch Fanfictions are set in the same universe unless otherwise stated. Multiple stories with the same character (i.e., Tracer) will all be connected. The Reader is the same one from story to story (With the one specific character), so it will develop a story while still being just a collection of one-shots. 
> 
> Information on the Reader Used in the story: Here!
> 
> Warning(s): Does this fanfic seem weird to you with the song? I didn't think so at first but when I finished it up, I got this weird feeling that I didn't like it. Let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> Art: miova  
> Song: Die for You by Starset

  
_I will run alone tonight_ _  
Without you by my side  
I guess you had a place you had to get to   
I know your eyes  
I know inside  
The walls you hide behind  
And I saw the truth inside the real you  
Because I know you're lost when you run away  
Into the same black holes and black mistakes  
Taking all my will just to run alone   
When are you coming home?_  
  
Another mission. Genji had been sent to Numbani, somewhere he had been wanting to go. He heard of how beautiful it was and how relaxing it was. It was nice to see a place where omnics and humans could live in peace together. Zenyatta, his master,  had been the one to tell him about this place. Ever since he had heard about it, he had wanted to visit it with you. Yet, here he was without you. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. Overwatch needed him to go on a mission here. What was he going to do? Say no? Plus, he didn't want to bring you along. He hated to put you in danger where he didn't need to. You were a healer, not a fighter; no matter how many times you told him you could fight, he wouldn't change his mind.   
  
    Healers were not fighters, that was a simple thing for you to understand. But, you kept giving him the example of Zenyatta. He was able to fight as well as heal others. He couldn't deny that you were right. But, you weren't his master. You weren't a fighter, no matter what you wanted to believe. You were learning how to kept yourself safe, but it still made Genji nervous to have you go on missions with him. He knew he couldn't keep you from all the missions. He just preferred to keep you from going on the smaller missions with only one or two other people. He felt more comfortable when you went with larger groups. Of course, he couldn't keep you from doing anything, he wasn't you. He did make sure you knew how he felt about the whole thing though. Deep down, you knew he was right, or at least, he hoped you knew. He didn't want you to get hurt.   
  
    Genji knew you deeper than almost anyone else. The only other people that may know you as well as Genji would be Angela or Zenyatta. Even still, he felt like he had a more intimate relationship with you. Unlike the two of them, you were his girlfriend. The two of you were in a different type of relationship than them. They didn't share a bed with you. They didn't get to hear your little breaths as you slept while Genji worked. They didn't get to see those small moments with you. Those moments only were seen by him on a regular basis.   
  
    When he first met you, you were in a terrible place. Angela had introduced you to Zenyatta, who was trying to help you with your mental problems. You were plagued with anxiety disorders as well as a major depressive disorder. She hoped that the omnic would be able to help you in one way or another. He did help, but, it was still a slow process. These type of things couldn't be solved in a day or a month. It took time. Genji had first been introduced to you while you were still in your beginning stage of getting help from Zenyatta. The two of you seemed to hit it off well from that moment. Genji was patient and was happy to help you whenever he could. It was nice. You both were helping each other go through your different problems in different ways.   
  
    Before he had met you, Genji thought he would be able to go on living and dealing with all of his problems on his own. He knew he could do it, even if it wasn't healthy for himself. He just didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Yet, he had let you get too close to him. He couldn't begin to imagine his life without you in it. Even if he was putting you in danger, he couldn't see a world where you weren't by his side. He knew he was being selfish by keeping you in his life when he understood the danger it put you in, but he couldn't stop himself.   
  
    It was during these missions when you weren't by his side that he began to think about what could happen to you.  Especially when he was alone, those type of thoughts would not leave him. These missions showed him that while he would hurt if you weren't by him, was it the best idea to keep you close to him?   
  
    He didn't want you to get hurt. What if he was not strong enough to protect you? Or worse, what if he wasn't by your side when you needed him most? He needed to finish this mission as quickly as possible and get back to you. He needed to see you. He needed to hold you.   
      
 _  
Even if the sky does fall  
Even if they take it all  
There's no pain that I won't go through  
_ _Even if I have to die for you_  
  
    Genji did not require sleep in the way normal humans did, he learned that you enjoyed it when he was close to you when you slept. He didn't mind, not one bit. Any moment he could spend close to you was heaven to him. Plus, he needed to go into sleep mode for about two hours a night. Most of the time, he would end up going into sleep mode once he was sure that you were in a nice, deep sleep. When he would finish his own rest, you would normally still be curled up in his arms. He didn't move and made sure to allow you to continue sleeping. You needed it. He knew about all the nightmares that came to haunt you when you fall asleep. He would protect you from them, or he would at least be there to comfort you when you woke up.   
  
    He had his arms wrapped around your body, making sure to keep you wrapped in blankets so as not to make you cold with the metal of his suit. Even his mask was still on. It was rare that he took it off, it hurt him deep inside to take it off. A reminder that he wasn't the boy he used to be. He was now more machine than he ever was and he couldn't return to the past where he wasn't like this. Zenyatta was helping him get over the hump that was keeping him from accepting his new body. Genji was making progress, but he still preferred to keep his mask on. He didn't want to see the vision that lay beneath.   
  
    Even when it was just the two of you, he still didn't like to take it off. Of course, there were moments where he would take it off to share a very intimate moment with you. It was the way he was able to show how intimate and how in love he was with you. He wouldn't do that with anyone else. You were special. He was comfortable enough to show you, but even then, it was only quick moments. He felt more comfortable with his mask on and you didn't mind. Others had asked how the two of you show affection since he wore his mask all the time.   
  
    You explained to them that your relationship with Genji didn't need what they would consider 'normal' affection. The two of you had created your own affection. Small brushing of your hands, his head resting on your shoulder (close enough for you to hear the quiet whir of his suit), him striding in front of you out of nature to protect you. The two of you knew that you loved one another. You had your own ways of showing it to each other. Affection didn't come in just one form and the two of you knew that well.   
  
    As Genji thought about this, his grip on you tightened slightly. It wasn't enough to wake you, it was just something that he was able to notice. He wanted you to be closer to him, for him to truly feel as if you were safe in his arms. It was these moments that made him fear for your life. He focused on the dangers you were facing in your life when you were asleep in his arms, unable to comfort him and push those thoughts away. He fell into the rabbit hole of thoughts about how much you mean to him and how he wouldn't be able to deal with life if you weren't in it.   
  
    He knew those thoughts weren't healthy. He shouldn't be thinking like this. It would just put him in a bad place, something he didn't need. Genji should focus on the good things that are happening now, not the what-ifs. But, his mind always went back to the same place whenever he looked at your peaceful and innocent, sleeping face.   
  
 _And when all the fires burn  
When everything is overturning  
There's nothing that I won’t go through  
_ _Even if I have to die for you_  
  
    He began to think about certain missions that the two of you had gone on where you had been put in serious danger. You knew how to handle yourself, but even a skillful healer like Angela, aka Mercy, were injured sometimes. Nothing was perfect and you couldn't be safe all the time.  Certain missions put you in more danger than Genji was comfortable with. He was terrified when you were in a safe situation, which meant when you were in one where you had quite a high chance of getting hurt, it made him go crazy. He hated the idea of you getting hurt. You didn't deserve any pain to be inflicted upon you. You only gave joy and helpfulness to others. But, it seemed as though the enemy didn't care about that. You were only a tool to hurt the others in their eyes.   
  
    The worst situation that had occurred when during a very large battle, most of the team being present. It was chaotic and no one could keep track of everybody. Everyone was focusing on the enemy and fighting to win. They didn't want to lose, which meant they couldn't focus on anything else. You were healing as much as you could, making sure to heal multiple people. You had to run around to help keep the heroes up and fighting. Both Mercy and Zenyatta were working as hard as you as well. Plus Lucio, but he was moving so fast it was impossible for you to keep track of him. All of the healers were rushing around, working as hard as they could. The healers had it worse than the heroes who were actually the ones fighting. They didn't have the large stress of keeping the team on their feet. Instead, the heroes just had to focus on the enemy that they were fighting.   
  
    Genji was doing just this. He couldn't begin to focus on anything else. Normally, in battle, he was able to pay attention to multiple things at once. When it was a mission where there were five members, including you, he was able to keep track of you. He made sure to keep you safe from the enemies that try to target you. They always targeted the healers. Get them down and the rest of the team had a higher percentage to follow suit. A good healer was the important part of keeping the team up.   
  
    So when Widowmaker fired a powered shot at him, he reacted instinctively and blocked it with his sword. It flew off and he went back to fighting without looking to see what had happened due to his actions. There was nothing wrong with what he did. In the heat of the battle, he couldn't waste his attention on anything other than fighting the enemy. What he did see was that the bullet he had reflected had soared through the air and made its home in your side, just bellow your left lung. Due to the power behind that show, it went all the way through and left your body. You could easily tell that you had been trained to figure that out without looking. Mercy had trained you well.   
  
    For the rest of the battle, you used one of your gloves to press the wound and heal it enough so it didn't bleed out as fast. You couldn't heal your own wounds in the same way that you could heal others wounds. Healing didn't get rid of the wounds, that was something people didn't quite understand. Healing could fully heal simple wounds but more serious wounds, such a gunshot wounds, healing could only keep the wound at bay. It could stop the main effects so the hero could continue to fight. But, once the fight was done, the healer had to treat the wound as any doctor would. It still was a serious wound. So, with the use of your glove, your wound's bleeding was slowed so you could continue your job of healing the other heroes.   
  
    It was hard, as your gloves were created to heal only one person, even though you had two of them. They were made to work together to provide good healing for one person. But, in emergency situations, you could heal two people with each glove. You made sure that most of your healing power was in the glove that was healing the other heroes. You only gave yourself enough to allow yourself to continue fighting. It hurt like hell but you had to keep going. The pain was only temporary. Once the fight was over, you would be able to deal with the wound properly.   
  
    Your white dress that you wore as your hero outfit had a small red stain where the bullet had torn through you. You were able to cover it with your glove, keeping the stain from spreading. It wasn't until the fight was done and everyone had gotten back on the transport plane that anyone even knew you were injured. You just wanted to focus on everyone else and help heal them before dealing with yourself. You didn't want to make the others worry about you. You were hoping to keep the wound a secret until you get home and then you can deal with it privately. This wound was one of your more serious wounds that you had gotten during a battle. If anything, it may actually be your worst. It would just add to the reasons why Genji didn't want you to go on missions. He would baby you and be overprotective if he found out about the wound.   
  
    But, Mercy noticed how you were acting and made you show her the wound. This then leads to everyone knowing about the wound that you were trying to hide from them. That included Genji.   
  
 _One day the earth will open wide  
And I’ll follow you inside  
Cause the only hell I know is without you  
Some day when galaxies collide   
We'll be lost on different skies  
I will send my rocket ship to find you   
Because I know you're lost when you run away  
Into the same black holes and black mistakes  
Taking all my will just to run alone   
Until I bring you home_  
  
    The entire time that Angela dealt with your wounds, you could feel a certain cyborg's eyes on you. You didn't look over in his direction, fearing what you would see. You didn't need to deal with him and his worried chiding that would surely follow any look you gave him. You didn't want to listen to what he would tell you. You had heard it all before and it never helped. You knew you were in danger when you went out on missions, but you weren't going to stop just because Genji started to worry about you. You knew that for you to help people in this way, you would be in danger. You were willing to take that risk. You were a hero.   
  
    When you landed back at the main base and those who were seriously injuried were taken to the med bay, you left for your room. Angela told you to take the rest of the day off; she was worried that if you helped her, you would overexert yourself. She decided that the best thing for you would be to rest. You knew she was right but it was hard for you to allow yourself to rest when you knew that others were hurt. Still, you listened to what she told you to do. You would get in big trouble with her if you didn't.   
  
    You thought you had gotten through meeting up with Genji, but it turns out you were wrong. Just as you walked in and shut your bedroom door, you heard the man's voice coming from in your bedroom. You turned around to see him leaning on the wall, looking at you with what you could only assume was a disapproving look. You had learned to read his emotions without being able to see his facial expression.   
  
    Just as you thought he was going to start to chide you, he walked over and wrapped you up in his arms. You winced but hugged him back, glad for the physical contact. You were scared of what happened, but you weren't going to let it control you. But, you were allowed to be scared. You could have died out there. The fear was acceptable and reasonable. You just needed to know that you weren't controlled by it.   
  
    "I was so worried," The man said, burying his head in your shoulder as if you were going to leave him if he let you go.   
  
    "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to-"   
  
    "Don't hide your wounds! You could have died!" He interrupted you, his voice harsher yet shakier as well.   
  
    "I knew what I was doing, Genji. I knew you would worry like this if I told you. I was trying to keep you from worrying," You tried to comfort him, your hands moving to hold his cold ones.   
  
    "No, you didn't. I can't believe you kept your wound hidden from the others, including the other medics. They would have healed you, or they could have gotten you to the ship. Promise me, don't do that ever again?" While the phrase was posed as a question, the tone of his voice made it obvious that you would have to agree and promise him. You whispered in his ear that you would, though, you didn't know if you would hold to it or not. It all depended on the situation that you were in.   
  
    The two of you moved to lay on the bed, Genji holding you in his arms. He had taken his mask off and you could see the tears rolling down his face. He explained everything to you, all of the emotions that he was feeling. He was scared you were going to leave him on this world without you. He felt ashamed because he didn't protect you like he had promised. He was worried that this would happen again. He told you all of this and you laid there, trying to comfort him about the entire thing. You kept to yourself about how you had gotten shot, due him reflecting the bullet. Genji never needed to know the whole truth of the situation. He already was taking it hard, he would feel terrible if he found out that it was his fault.   
  
    The problem was, with the words he was saying, anxiety about the situation you had been in began to build up. You could have died, just like that. Healers were always in the most danger because they weren't fighting. When they got attacked, they normally didn't have enough time to react and attack. You knew you weren't as good at healing as the others and you weren't as good as any of the fighters. Why were you a part of Overwatch? Were you expendable to them? Simply a backup healer? Was that all you were?   
  
    Deep down, for some reason, you knew that wasn't true. You had been the hero many times, being the reason why people were alive. You weren't doing this to be recognized by the members as the best healer, the best person to have on a mission. You weren't doing it for them. You were doing it for the victims of attacks that shouldn't have been targeted on them. You had saved an infant from a bomb and when you returned the child to their mother, you were given the biggest hug and told that you were what heroes were made of.   
  
    With that memory in your head, you realized that no matter what happened, you wouldn't leave this life. You were a hero through and through. It ran in your blood. You couldn't imagine a life where you weren't helping save others. It would be impossible for you to ever stop. You were in too far. You decided that since you wouldn't be leaving this life, even if Genji would feel more comfortable if you did, you would have to train harder. You would have Angela and Zenyatta help you with being an on-field medic and have them train you on how you could be safer while healing others. They could train you for healing, but you would need help from someone else for fighting.   
  
    You thought about it. Angela was good with self-defense, but even she wasn't a real fighter. Her main thing were her wings that helped get her out of danger quickly. Zenyatta had his orbs but you wouldn't be able to learn how to use them. In the end, you decided the best person to ask for help training would be Soldier 76. He would be more than happy to help. He was a good trainer and he would be able to make sure you have the best gun to help protect yourself when you would need it. He would be able to figure out which small gun would be best for you to use.   
  
    You would train with both healing and self-defense. Even though neither of those were really the problem with the situation that had just occurred, you knew that Genji's outburst was due to him being worried about you getting hurt, or worse, killed, on the field. This way, with the training, you would be more prepared to deal with any danger that may come to you.  Genji wouldn't be allowed to try to force you to stay off of missions because if he was going, you were allowed to as well since you were able to protect yourself. You weren't a weak little girl who needed to be kept off of the battleground. The team needed a healer and you were just that.   
  
    "You know that I can't stop going on missions, right?" You mumbled and glanced up at Genji, staring at his uncovered face.   
  
    "Yes..." He stated simply, "But I can not help but worry."  
  
    "I know. I promise I will always be careful. I won't hide my wounds again. This mission was harder than normal and we all knew the risk that we were going into. Everyone, including you, had accepted the worst case scenario. That is just part of our lives."   
  
    "Just part of our lives," He repeated, his nose buried in your hair. He breathed in your scent, feeling shaken that today, he could have never been able to smell your beautiful scent again. The small details of you, such as the vanilla shampoo you use, could all have disappeared if that bullet had landed just a few inches higher.   
  
    As you began to fall asleep in the arms of the man that meant more than the world to you, you realized that despite all of what you had just thought of, there was one main thing that should make you feel better about being on the fighting lines. You always had a certain cyborg ninja watching over you and that made you feel better than anything else could. He wouldn't let you get hurt if he had anything to do with it. He would do anything for you. He would even die for you, though, you would never ask/want that of him.   
  
    The training would be more for him than you. If you made sure he understood that you were training and getting better, you hoped his overprotective worries would lessen. You understood though, that it would never truly be gone. Genji would always be scared of you getting hurt. You wouldn't be able to do anything about that.   
  
 _And if the sun grows cold along the way_  
And if the stars don’t line to light the way  
And when you fall away and crash back down below  
I’ll search the skies for you and I’ll follow  
I’ll be in your afterglow  
And I’ll bring you home


	5. Coffee ( Soldier 76 x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Overwatch Fanfictions are set in the same universe unless otherwise stated. Multiple stories with the same character (i.e., Tracer) will all be connected. The Reader is the same one from story to story (With the one specific character), so it will develop a story while still being just a collection of one-shots. 
> 
> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Coffee  
> Pairing: Jack Morrison x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,267

    It was early in the morning when you woke up. This wasn't odd as you always seemed to wake up before anyone else. You weren't sure why, but you just ignored it. It didn't matter why you would just deal with it. It wasn't causing anything bad to happen, so you might as well just accept that it was going to happen. Plus, it was nice to see the rooms getter brighter and brighter on their own due to the sun. It was relaxing.   
  
    You walked into the kitchen, your bare feet barely making any sound when they hit. The floor was cold, but it felt nice against the warmth of your feet. It was a nice contrast. You slowly made your way over to the coffee maker, getting everything ready.  Once everything was in the right place, you set the coffee pot under and clicked the button. You heard a quiet beep and the sound of the machine coming to life. Soon, a brown liquid trickled down into the pot. The smell of fresh coffee began to fill up the kitchen, which made a warm feeling overcome your stomach. You loved moments like these.  
  
    Normally, you were off on some mission that made everyone so serious. No one could just enjoy someone else's company. You liked when you were back at the base, relaxing from a recent mission. Everyone went back to their normal selfs. They weren't thinking about the enemy, instead, they were thinking about what to do today. They didn't need to think about the bad stuff. This was their time to relax and it was your favorite time.   
  
    You heard someone else's footsteps and turned around to see who it was. A large blonde man stood there, wearing a pair of blue sweatpants and nothing else. You knew that he must have just woken up. You didn't mind, you were still in your own pajamas which were a long shirt and your underwear. Plus, you were able to see his body which was nice. He was definitely buff, having a six-pack. Even though he was getting older, he still looked like he was twenty. You didn't know him then since you were in your late twenties now, but you had seen pictures.   
  
    "Morning." You smiled up at him. You always seemed to be happy in the morning, even when you had a terrible night's sleep. You were just a happy person overall. You were a fresh breath of air for many, including Jack. He was definitely a grumpy old man, but he could begin to get happier when you were around. He knew that the relationship between the two of you was odd due to the age gap, but it didn't seem to bother you in the slightest. He tried to not think about it. If it didn't bother you, it shouldn't bother him.   
  
    "Morning," He said in his gruff voice, still rough from sleep. He ran a hand through his messy white hair, pushing it out of his eyes. It was odd, seeing him without his mask on. You could see the long scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek. You didn't care that he had it since everyone had scars. Hell, you didn't have a fucking arm, so you definitely didn't care. You were an inventor, so it was easy for you to create an artificial arm that did everything that your real one had. You lost your arm during a bad mission. Jack blamed himself, but you didn't care. Many of the members of Overwatch didn't have limbs, it just came with the job.   
  
    "Want some coffee?" You asked, gesturing the machine with your artificial arm. It was a mint green, matching your hero outfit. It definitely stood out now though when you weren't wearing it. Whatever, many thought it looked cute.  
  
    "Aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?" He asked, walking over to the counter. He rested his back against it, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like he was trying to be stern, but you knew that he was joking. You could tell by the slight upturn on his lips. He looked so handsome in the light that was coming from the window behind him.   
  
    "Aren't you a little old to be judging me?" You stuck your tongue out at him before giggling quietly. You loved these little interactions between him and yourself. They caused your heart to flutter. It was weird since there was such a large age gap, but you didn't care.   
  
    "I'll take a cup," He walked over to the main kitchen table, sitting down on one of the wooden chairs.   
  
    You walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two coffee mugs, one a little bigger than the other. You knew that Jack enjoyed coffee a lot more than you did. You set them down on the counter, grabbing the pot and pouring the steaming liquid into the cups. Once they were full, you set the pot back on the warmer. You knew that some other members would be waking up soon and would be coming down here for their fix of caffeine.   
  
    You picked the cups back up and made your way over the kitchen. You set the larger cup down in front of Jack before sitting in the chair that was beside him. You knew that he liked his coffee black, but that was not for you. You put some sugar in yours and creamer. Jack liked the bitter, strong taste that it left in your mouth. You would prefer a more sweet beverage.   
  
    The two of you began to talk about useless things as the sun woke up, spraying the world with its rays. The sunlight created a warm glow in the kitchen that made both of you look beautiful. Jack was admiring your beauty, just like you were admiring his. Of course, neither of you were making it obvious. Instead, you talked about your plans for the day. Others came and went and soon a few other members joined you at the table. Tracer had made eggs for everyone that was awake, which was nice. She was a good cook, at least when eggs were involved.   
  
    As the others began to sit down around the table, the interaction got less personal as it was when it was just you and Jack. You didn't mind. You liked the loud chatter that came from everyone. It made you think of a family, something you never had. You had been raised by multiple people, all just tossing you around until you were old enough to be out of their hair. But this, Overwatch, you knew it was your true family. All of the members cared about you, just like you cared about all of them. It was wonderful.   
  
    You loved days like this. You loved the relaxation and hanging out that came with all of the members. It didn't take long for the entire coffee pot to be empty. That didn't matter. The coffee wasn't what was making everyone enjoy each other's company. It wasn't the coffee or the eggs, or the glow of the sun. What made everyone enjoy the time they were spending together was love. You all loved each other and were happy to spend any time you could with each other.   
  
    Relaxation days with Overwatch were few and far between, but that didn't matter. It just made the days that you did get even more special. You knew that these days would be treasured in your memory for as long as you live.


	6. Ex's and Ohs ( Tracer x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNnIdX5HqEI  
> Title: Ex's and Ohs  
> Pairing: Lena Oxton x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,234

      You sat on the couch, your ukulele in your hands. Lucio had learned that you wrote songs and he wouldn't stop bugging you to play one for him. You had always been nervous to show people your songs. You hadn't even shown Lena them, not matter how much she begged. You didn't even know why you were showing Lucio, since he wasn't any closer to you than Lena.  
  
       But, he had talked you into it and here you were, on the couch, about to play him a song. You were nervous, especially since he was so famous for his music. What if he didn't like yours? Would he just tell you? Would he say that you sucked. You didn't think Lucio was like that, but who knows when he was hearing other people's music.  
  
       "Ready?" He asked and you nodded, putting your hands into position. You were shaking so you took a deep breath before starting. As you began to play, your shaking faded away. You just focused on the music that you were making and ignored that someone was watching you. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the music.  
       
_"Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man_  
I showed him all the things that he didn't understand  
Whoa, and then I let him go  
  
Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name  
'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK  
Hey, hey, until I made my getaway"  
  
             You sang, staring down at your hands which were pressed against the strings of your ukulele. You knew this wasn't what Lucio was used to since he normally listened to hip-hop. Yet, you hoped that he would be able to appreciate it for the music and nothing else. Hopefully he didn't focus on the lyrics. You knew that you were wrong about that when you got to the U.K part because he laughed.  
  
             "Guess that is Lena." He smiled, almost causing you to stutter and mess up your song. But you didn't. You just closed your eyes and kept going. You didn't have to see where to put your fingers to play the song. You had it memorized by now. You just needed to keep yourself calm and keep yourself from shaking.  
__  
"One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave  
  
Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all, all, all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's"  
  
            You continued to play your song and Lucio stayed quiet as you finished. Once you were done, you opened your eyes up to see him staring at you. Oh no, he hated it! Thoughts began flying through your head of what you should say when he spoke.  
  
            "You really got talent, (Y/N)." Lucio crossed his arms over his chest, a huge grin on his face, "We should do a gig together sometimes. I could really use someone who is as talented as you."  
   
              "R-Realy?!" You were shocked to say the least.  
  
             "Of course. Do I look like someone who would lie?" You quickly shook your head. Your heart was about to burst through your chest. You had never received such positive feedback before. Whenever you played it for others (which you hadn't done in a long time,), they always criticize you. It was too soft and they could barely hear you. But here was Lucio, someone know for his music, complimenting you.  
  
              You were about to say more when you felt something run into you, arms now wrapped around your waist. You were confused, unsure of what had happened before you caught a glimpse of messy brown hair. You knew who this was. It wasn't surprising that she had been hiding away somewhere so she could listen to you play. You weren't certain of it, but you thought that Lena always hide around somewhere close to you when you played your music. You wouldn't let her listen to it, but she always found a way to do what she wanted.  
  
             "Love, that was amazing! I liked the part where you talked about me." Lena pulled back and winked, causing a red blush to crawl up your neck and make its home on your cheeks. You should be used to getting compliments now. Everyone in Overwatch was so kind compared to your other friends, or who you considered friends. Winston had taught you that they weren't really your friends and that they were just using you. Here, you truly had friends. They had your back and you had there's.  
  
            "Oh, thanks..." You mumbled, feeling Lena's slightly chapped lips kiss your cheek. The two of you had been dating for a few months now and Lena was definitely someone who liked to show people that you were her girlfriend. She had even taunted the Widow-Maker by saying that she was only jealous that she had a girlfriend, and the other women didn't. You hated when she did that since it made it more likely that she was going to get hurt, but it was just who Lena was.  
  
             The taller women grabbed your hand and began to drag you away from Lucio. You held onto your ukulele in one hand while the other one was being held by Lena.  
  
              "Come on, we need to go show Winston. He always wanted to hear you play your music. I tell him about it all the time." Lena said, seeming to not understand how she just let it slip that she spies on you. You already knew it, but it did annoy you slightly. You would have to remember to have a conversation with her about boundaries. They were an important part of a relationship.  
  
               "Huh? B-But..." You stuttered and she turned back to look at you, a small frown on your face.  
  
               "Are you alright, love? Do you not want to do it? I promise I won't make you, I just thought you were okay with it since you were playing for Lucio. We don't have to. " Lena continued to ramble about how she didn't want to make you feel like she was forcing you. She knew about your friendships and relationships in the past and she was always careful to show you that you had choices. Lena had to remind herself of that sometimes, not because she truly was forcing you to do things, but some of the things she said could be taken as her trying to force you. She just was like that and needed to remind herself to ask you if that was what you wanted.  
                 
               "No, I'll play for him if you'll stay by my side." You squirmed slightly and Lena beamed at you.  
  
              "Of course, Love! I'll never leave your side if that is what you want." The two of you began to walk toward Winston's office, giving you enough time to realize that you liked playing in front of them because you knew they weren't going to judge you. They were your real friends, not like your ex's. These friends truly cared about you and would never do anything to make you feel bad about yourself...You smiled, excited to show Winston your song.


	7. A Stranger I Remain ( Widowmaker x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs0Zohqlqhc  
> Title: A Stranger I Remain  
> Pairing: Amélie Lacroix x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,513

_I've come here to save you_   
_And I can already taste the kill_   
_Like caressing an angel_   
_Burning up in the atmosphere_   
_And with the blood of a dying star above_   
_My true aesthetic's unwinding_   
_And I'm about to come undone_

_So don't let me become the one you love_   
_'Cause I'll just take your blood and use you up_   
_I know it's tempting to jump off the edge and fly_   
_But this is not a dream_   
_So don't let me become the one you love_

_Here I come_  
  
   You knew you were in danger when you saw the barrel of a gun right in front of your face. Yes, you were used to seeing guns, but never this close. You always had a chance of dodging or running away, but this was hopeless. You weren't going to be outrunning this. And the man holding the gun, who was a good foot or two taller than you, knew it. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at you.   
  
    "Where is that cute little girl now?" He chuckled. His voice was hoarse, not the good kind. Not sleep deprivation, but the effect of injury to his throat building up and changing the sound of his voice.  
  
    "I don't know...I don't think we saw the same girl." You tried to act normal, like you had everything planned. But that was hard, considering a bullet was only a few inches away from your brain. You didn't want your last words to be 'Oh fuck!', but what were you really going to say when death was staring you in the face? It was hard enough to hide your shaking, let alone trying to keep yourself from begging to be let go. You weren't a hero and you knew it. You were a thief who didn't like getting this close to danger. Normally you would be gone by now when this danger is close to arriving.   
  
    "Smart bitch, let's see how smart you are when your brains are spilled on the ground!" He growled out, his finger moving to tighten around the trigger. You shut your eyes, hoping it would be over quickly. Bang! You heard the sound of the gun but there was not pain. You slowly opened your eyes to see the man in front of you now laying on the ground, bullet in his brain.   
  
    Your flight instinct kicked in and you took no time in running away from the scene. You took one final glance and noticed a purple woman up on the roof, but you didn't get a good look at her. As you rounded the corner of the building, you began to wonder if she was the one who saved you or if she was going to try to attack you like the man. You really hoped it was the first one. You had enough danger for tonight, you didn't need anymore.   
  
    Still, why did that person save you? It wasn't likely that they were hunting you as well, since they would have killed you themselves. Yet, here you were today, so they must not be hunting you. So they saved you, but it wasn't someone from your own group. Why did they save you? Did it matter? You were alive, that was all that mattered. They didn't matter.   
  
    But, you couldn't ignore the warm feeling in your heart from being saved from what seemed to be a 100% chance of death. You knew it was unlikely, but you wanted to see the person who saved you again, so you could at least thank them. 

_I’ve finally found what I was looking for_   
_A place where I can be without remorse_   
_Because I am a stranger who has found_   
_An even stranger war_   
_I’ve finally found what I was looking for_

_Here I come_  
  
    You never considered yourself to be a bad guy, but you knew you weren't good. You normally were on the middle, helping whatever side would pay you the most to go in and steal something. Of coarse, if something (or someone) in a group caught your interest, you may help them a bit more than other groups. That was how you were with the group who called themselves Talon. You didn't agree with everything that they did, but you still followed them like a puppy because of one member.   
  
    Widowmaker.  
  
    The first time you saw her, you knew. You knew that she was the one who must have saved you. You didn't tell her that you knew, but you kept that information in your head. That information kept making you go back to Talon to help them, without making them pay for your services. It was all because of her. At first, you just assumed you owed her, but as time moves on, you knew that wasn't it. You had fallen for the strong women.   
  
    But it could never happen, her name was Widowmaker for goodness sake. She would never even considered being in a relationship. You already knew that without having to ask. You had heard other members try to flirt with her and they got rejected, hard. You didn't know if you could deal with that kind of feeling. You just kept following her around, hoping to be able to help her in some way or another. At first she ignored you, but after a few weeks, she started to say things.   
  
    "I know you know who I am," She said one day while you were walking to the training room, "You know that I was the one who saved you that night."   
  
    "W-What?" You tried to play it off cool, but you were anything but that. It was obvious.  
  
    "Yes, that is why you follow me. I didn't do it for you. I thought you may be of some help to Talon." She spat out, like she was saying something bad about you.  
  
    "That isn't why I'm following you anymore.." You mumbled out.  
  
    "Then what is it?"  
      
    "I just like you..."  
  
    "Yeah, well don't fall in love with me. I only use people and you are no different. You are just a tool to me." She hurried away from you, her heels clicking on the stone floor. You just stared at her until she was out of sight. You felt the hot sensation of tears pricking the corner of your eyes. No! You weren't going to cry just because she was a jerk. If she was going to act that way, you didn't need her. You deserved better.  
  
    You quickly turned around and walked out of the base, refusing to return to Talon. She was the only reason you stayed and now there was nothing. You didn't need this place. You didn't need them before, so why would you need them now? Now you could go and actually get paid for your actions and services. 

_La chaleur me dérange  
Mais c’est le grincement du bateau qui m’a réveillée_

_I sharpen the knife_   
_And look down upon the bay_   
_For all of my life_   
_A stranger I remain_

_I’ve come here from nowhere_  
 _Across the unforgiving sea_  
 _Drifting further and further_  
 _It’s all becoming clear to me_  
 _But violent winds are upon us and I can’t sleep_  
 _Internal temperatures rising_  
 _And all the voices won’t recede_  
  
    As you were walking away from the Talon base, you refused to look back. You didn't even want to see the stupid building. You were never going to return there. You just couldn't believe how mean she was. Now your eyes were clear and you could see how terrible they were. You may not have a lot of morals, but you still had some. You had enough to not say that to someone.   
  
    But because you didn't look back, you didn't see the figure on the roof watching your every movement. Just like the night the two of you intally met, Amélie was on the roof, watching you hurry away. She knew she hurt you with what she said, but that was the best option. She couldn't let you get close to her because it would only end in pain for both of you. This was the better option.   
  
    Once you were out of sight, she turned around and began walking toward the door where she had first entered the roof from. She was suppose to meet Reaper for a mission in a few minutes and finishing the conversation with you wasn't on her list to do. She didn't want to be late, but at least that was all taken care of. You were out of her life and she wouldn't have to deal with you. She wouldn't have to deal with the pain that you would bring into her life.   
  
 Clicking the button to bring her sunglasses down, she said, "And a Stranger I Remain.."

_I’ve finally found what I was looking for_   
_A place where I can be without remorse_   
_Because I am a stranger who has found_   
_An even stranger war_   
_I’ve finally found what I was looking for_

_Here I come_


	8. Uh-Oh ( McCree x Child!Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3e/69/99/3e6999b65cccce96c15fb43c497b788c.jpg  
> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Uh-Oh...  
> Pairing: Jesse McCree x Child!Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,106

Mercy was your mother, not by blood, but by adoption. You had been found as a baby and the team took you back to the base to figure out what to do with you. In the end, Mercy ended up deciding to adopt you. She got attached and couldn't give you up when the time came. So, you had been taken in by Overwatch, raised mainly by Mercy with the help of others. Tracer loved to help take care of you, she was like your big sister. You loved her. She was always fun to be around, she played with you all the time. 

When Mercy had to go off on a mission, that meant that she had to give you off to someone else. At first, you were clingy and were scared for her to go. But, you soon came to enjoy the time when someone else was watching you. Almost everyone in the organization had watched you at some point. Today was no different. Mercy, Tracer, Soldier, and a few other members were called off on a mission. Your Mama (Mercy), had given to you to the Cowboy Man, who you knew was called McCree.

It wasn't scary for you anymore to be taken care of someone else. You had developed a very trusting personality. It could pose a problem in the future but it was good for you when you had to be taken care of by someone else. You acted like it was normal, which was good for the person taking care of you. No need to worry about you freaking out because Mercy wasn't around.

"So, Darlin', seems like it is time for your bedtime," McCree said while looking down at you with his honey brown eyes. You were sitting on the couch in the living room of Mercy's living quarters. Due to her being a very important person in the group and her taking care of you, she got a larger living area. She had something similar to a two bedroom apartment. McCree was over to take care of you in your home so you could sleep in your own bed.

"But I need something," You looked up at him with your doe eyes, hands resting on your lap. You were a very polite child since you had been raised by Mercy. It would be strange if the woman didn't raise you to be a proper child who knew how to be kind and polite. 

"And what would that be?" He rested his hands on his hips, leaning down to look at you with a smile on his face. He was a kind man, he never made you feel scared due to his size. He reminded you of a teddy bear. A Cowboy teddy bear, that was what he was. He smelled strange, with a sweet tangy smell that you didn't like but found comforting at the same time. 

"I need a glass of chocolate milk before I go to bed," You pointed a chubby finger towards the fridge, "I have one every night before I go to bed. Can you please get me one?" 

McCree chuckled as he walked over to the fridge. It was strange to hear you talk like that. You were a child, yet you spoke like an adult. Mercy talked to you like you were an adult for the entire time that she was taking care of you, so you were raised to talk in the same way. It was amusing to see such a cute little kid talk like a full grown adult, mispronouncing certain words. 

As he thought about this, he poured the milk into a glass for you. It was interesting to see that you had your own little rituals before going to bed. McCree never had anything like that when he was younger. He wondered if it was due to how you were raised or if it was just because of the person you were deep inside. He wouldn't get the answer to that, he would have to just keep wondering about that. He walked back over and handed you the cup. You thanked him before drinking the drink. It tasted a bit strange, but you didn't notice until you drank half of the glass. 

"Chocolate Milk...?" You glanced up at McCree, confused. Why did it taste so bitter, that couldn't be right? 

"Hm? What?" He looked down as you offered your glass to him, "Do you want me to try it?" 

"Yes, please. I don't think it tastes like normal chocolate milk," McCree grabbed the glass and took a sip, immediately realizing he had made a mistake. He must not have been paying attention when pouring the milk, or what he thought was milk. He had actually grabbed the cold-brewed coffee and given that to you. While it was a small cup you were drinking from, you still drank half of it. 

"I guess it is just some weird milk," McCree said as he set the cup down and picked you up, quickly taking you to your bedroom, "Time to go to bed, right, sweet pea." 

He quickly got you changed into your pajamas before putting you in your bed. You didn't understand why he was trying so hard to put you to bed right now. Maybe he needed to do something? You couldn't understand. You didn't mind though. If he was saying it was time for bed, then it was time for bed. You grabbed your otter plushie and pulled it close to your chest, shutting your eyes. 

McCree sighed as he walked back out to the living room. It was a race against time to get you to sleep before the effects of the coffee hit you. Hopefully, you would sleep through the caffeine that was in your body. You might have strange dreams, but at least you could get some sleep. Chaos averted, or so he thought. He was not ready for when you would wake up in an hour full of energy. 

Cut to the rest of the night to you running around the base, doing weird things like standing on your head. You felt as though you were like big sister Tracer, moving around as fast as her. McCree realized that both of you wouldn't be sleeping that night. Hopefully, he could keep you from ruining anyone else's sleep. 

"Y/N, get back here!" McCree called out, running after you, how could a kid run faster than him?

"I can see all the colors!" You squealed out as you began to climbing in the training center. This was going to be a very long night.


	9. Numa-Numa Yeah! ( Tracer x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): A sweet little short.   
> Title: Numa-Numa Yeah!  
> Pairing: Lena Oxton x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 730
> 
> ((Based on this Post: eternalblogging.tumblr.com/pos… ))

You were regretting annoying Tracer last night. You had decided that singing to her was going to be the best option when she was trying to go to sleep. You couldn't remember why, but you didn't care. You stopped after almost a half an hour and soon the two of you were asleep. In your mind, it was all over and done with. There was nothing that you needed to worry about, but you were very wrong. Oh, how wrong you were. If you could control time, you would go back and not sing to her, even though it was funny. 

You couldn't tell how long you had been sleeping or how early it was when you heard singing. You didn't pay it any mind, as you were rather good at ignoring those vocals. What you weren't able to ignore was when someone began to bounce on the bed and push against you. It was keeping you from falling back to sleep and it was getting very annoying. 

When you opened your eyes, you were greeted by the sight of your best friend jumping around the room. She was wearing her pajamas still, so she must have just gotten up. What was she doing? You couldn't understand. All you tried to do was bury your head deeper in your pillow. Maybe if you buried your head deep enough, you wouldn't hear the stupid song she was singing You knew what it was, it was one of those meme songs. You didn't want to hear it. All you wanted to do was keep sleeping. You weren't ready for this, this early in the morning. 

"Numa, numa, yeah~!" Tracer yelled/sang out. She was using her power to flash across the room and quickly be back in the spot where she was. She had a huge grin on her face, as if daring you to say something about it to her. You knew that you couldn't, since you had annoyed her last night. Still, when you were on the receiving end of this annoyingness, it made you think differently. 

"Lena..." You groaned, whimpering into your pillow. She could barely hear what you said. You felt her dash beside you and her hands rested on your shoulders. You could feel her breath on your ear which made your cheeks quickly heat up. You weren't sure what you were expecting for her to do. You didn't know what you wanted her to do either, except that you wanted her to stop. 

"Anything you can do, I can do better," She whispered in your ear before quickly kissing your cheek. She then went back to singing that stupid song and bouncing around the room. You just buried your head under your pillow, knowing that it would be useless for you to try to protest against what she was doing. She wasn't going to listen to you. 

You couldn't remember how long it took for Tracer to get it all out of her system. Did she do it for the entire song or did she stop it somewhere in the middle? You couldn't be sure but it didn't matter. You were just happy when she shut up. It was as if a miracle had been given to you and that miracle was some peace and quite. You knew that you couldn't or shouldn't go back to bed. It was already so late. If you went to bed now, you would never be able to go to sleep later. You sighed as you sat up, rubbing your tired eyes. 

The bed shifted as more weight was added to the bed and you realized that Lena had gotten onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around you, resting her head on top of yours. You would have enjoyed this moment of affection that was being shared between the two of you. It was always nice, but you were grumpy at her at the moment. You still snuggled into her slightly, enjoying the warmth she gave you. 

"You want to hear something funny?" Lena asked.

"What..?"

"I recorded the entire thing." She laughed loudly as you slapped her arm, not happy that others were going to see you in your sleep wear. You felt your cheeks heat up, wondering what the others were going to say. You hoped nothing bad.


	10. Ah Jiu Jitsu ( Genji Shimada x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): This is the first part of a two-part story.   
> Second Part: 
> 
> This story is inspired by Jenna Marbles' My Boyfriend Teaches me Jiu-Jitsu (the two videos).   
> Video: [link]
> 
> In this part, there will not actually be any Genji, that will be in the second part. The characters focused on in this story is:  
> Hanzo  
> McCree
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Ah, Jiu-Jitsu!  
> Pairing: Genji Shimada x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,713

Genji's birthday was coming up and you wanted to do something special for him. You planned to make dinner and breakfast for him, as well as buying him a gift or two, but you wanted to do something super meaningful. It dawned on you that it would be thoughtful for you to try to learn Jiu Jitsu since you were put in more danger than he was comfortable with. He would be happy to hear that you had taken his advice to learn at least a bit so you know hand to hand self-defense, more than you knew at the moment. 

But, you wanted to keep it hidden from him, which meant that he couldn't train you. That left one person who knew how to do it well and that person was none other than Hanzo Shimada. 

Recently, he had been staying at the Overwatch base. He was trying to get better, something you admired. You know what it was like when the world changed and everything seemed to follow it. He knew that his past was wrong and he was trying to move passed it. It was hard, but he was making progress. He still was having trouble but he began to be able to learn how to live a slightly normal life. When you asked him to help, he agreed, as long as you promised to take it seriously. You were not prepared for what he had in store. 

When Genji left for a mission (three weeks before his birthday), it started. Hanzo made you train with him in the training room three times a day for an undetermined amount of time. The morning, the evening, and then in the middle of the night. He thought it was good for you. You didn't mind, your training in the morning and evening were very productive. You tried your hardest and learned quite a bit. But, it was at night that things got interesting. You were tired and sometimes you couldn't help yourself from being silly. Even Hanzo seemed to relax more than normal.

He let you borrow one of his gi's, which was definitely two sizes (and more) too big for you. He had to tie it really tight so it didn't fall off when you were practicing. He decided it would be better for you to practice in his gi at first before trying it in your uniform. You didn't mind, as long as he tied it tight enough so it didn't fall off. He had you wear clothes under it as well, but it was just easier with the gi on it. It was safer that way, none of your clothing would get ruined. Plus, he needed you to follow the rules while he is teaching you. 

"Ah, jiu-jitsu!" You sang as you got on the mat, something you did before starting the training. Hanzo didn't like it during the day but during the night, he seemed to have accepted it. He was relaxed and less uptight. You wondered if this was like when he was younger. You had only begun to know him recently when he decided he wanted to make up what he did to his brother. He was enjoyable to be around, even if he was a big butt sometimes. 

He decided it was time to start and instructed you into the first position to teach you a new move. You were not great at it, especially during the night, but you were learning to hold your own. As you were in position, you began to fool around. You couldn't help it. You were definitely sleep deprived. It had been a while since you had a good nights rest, though you tried not to complain. You knew it could be worse. You had to train hard for Genji. It would soon be back to normal and you would have your "normal" sleep schedule. As normal as it could be anyway with all of the missions you were sent on.

"Can't you just kill them with your kindness, be like," You said before whistling and clicking your tongue, "Nice hair~" 

He couldn't help but chuckle at what you said. Normally he would be upset, wanting you to take the training seriously. He was a serious man, but he let his guard down when he was around you, especially if it was around night. He still wasn't full of jokes himself but he did seem to tolerate yours. It was nice. It felt like you were hanging out with a friend. When Hanzo was acting like he normally did, he was more like an overprotective brother who didn't like what you did and didn't understand when you were trying to be funny. 

"I do not think that is going to be very helpful when you are in battle," Hanzo chuckled, a relaxed smile on his face. He seemed comforting like this. If only he could be this relaxed all the time. It saddened you to see the guilt that he held behind his eyes. Now, he wasn't thinking like that. He was forgetting his past and focusing on the now, on the future. 

"Lay on your back. We can do a different position instead of this one," He said once he finished teaching you the first one. This one was going to be one you had learned that he wanted to practice once again. This position was one that you could easily end up in. On your back was a terrible position to be in when you were fighting. He wanted to teach you ways to defend yourself when you were on your back. So many different ways to attack the person who was on top of you. He wanted to teach you many because he wanted you to always be able to defend yourself, no matter the situation. 

You slowly rolled, hands and legs pulled up like a cat. He grabbed your legs and pulled you down, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm gonna hop up and put my knee on your stomach. I am now going to pull my elbows to choke you," Hanzo did as he told you but kept himself from truly choking you yet, "Don't worry. I am going to teach you how to get out of it once you understand what the position is, okay?" He began to put pressure on you with his knee and pull his hands up, choking you with his forearms. Not very hard, but you did have trouble breathing. 

"Ah!" You quickly patted his face, causing him to stop doing the pose. He sat back up, looking down at your slightly disheveled body. You laughed, everything seemed funny during this time. It was hard not for you to laugh. Too sleep deprived. You needed to rest a bit to truly be able to take in everything he was teaching you. But, you should be able to do this again in the morning properly, where he wouldn't deal with all your silliness. 

The two of you then switched positions and you got in the position that he was just in. Just as you were going to choke him, he wrapped his legs around your shoulders, showing you how even though you were on the bottom, you could choke the other person using your legs. Your torso was between his legs, your elbow resting on his stomach. It had been a bit strange at first to be so close to Hanzo like this, but soon both of you got over it. 

The two of you didn't notice the person now standing in the doorway, watching the strange display that was going on before him. 

"I can still roast you like this!" You joked, slicing your hand in the air to point at Hanzo. 

Once he proved that he had gotten you into a choke, he pushed away, causing you to fall back on your butt. You groaned, rubbing your eyes. It was getting late. How long had you been doing this for? You were used to working hard, but still, you needed to sleep. You weren't as good at learning what he was teaching you when it was late. You could get the basic idea of it but the next day, he would have to remind you how to do it. 

"Is my leg supposed to hurt?" You mumbled. Your hand slid down and rubbed your thigh and calf. You didn't know what you did but it was pulsing in pain. Nothing terrible, you could deal with it, but it was definitly sore. 

"I'm not a doctor," Hanzo chuckled. 

"Yeah, but she is. Why you doing this anyway? Ain't it a little late to play around?" McCree drawled from where he was leaning. He was shirtless and was wearing a pair of sweats. You both knew why. It was well known that McCree had problems sleeping and when he didn't want to try to drink to make him sleep, he would instead go on walks. You glanced over and smiled, waving, even if you were slightly embarrassed. 

"I wanted Hanzo to teach me how to defend myself. Genji's birthday is coming up soon. I want to surprise him and show him how much I've learned!" 

"And is he a good teacher?" 

"A bit grumpy when it is during the day, but he is a pretty good teacher," You joked. Hanzo decided to retaliate against your words, a hand quickly grabbing your gi and pulling it up to cover your head. He sent a quick glance to McCree who was holding back a laugh. They both knew that what was happening was all in good fun. 

McCree didn't worry about something weird going on between the two of you. He knew how much you were in love with Genji and Hanzo respected his brother to stay away from anything with you. Hanzo was trying to redeem himself, both in Genji's eyes and his own. If he did anything with you, it would be the worst decision in his life. McCree liked to think that Hanzo saw you like a little sister or a sister-in-law. 

"Ah! Whos hand is that?!" You shouted out, causing both men to let out a hearty laugh. Even though these nights were so long, but you still enjoyed them.


	11. Sleepytime Junction! ( Tracer x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Original Song by Game Grumps, Cover by EllieMonty  
> Short but sweet.  
> Title: Sleepytime Junction  
> Pairing: Lena Oxton x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 772

Whenever you had to go away on a mission, you would normally share a room with Tracer since she was the agent that you were closest to. You would consider her your best friend, maybe even hoping for something more. You wouldn't be the one to make the first move, but if she was to make a move, you wouldn't be annoyed or ignore it. You would actually be quite excited. But ,she hadn't made a move yet, so you didn't mind staying just as friends.

At the moment, you were trying to go to sleep in the hotel where you had been assigned with Tracer. For some reason, you couldn't even get sleepy. You had tried everything. You had drank warm milk and hot tea, tried counting sheep, everything! Yet, none of it was working. Here you were, laying on your bed, but still wide-awake. It wasn't fair. You normally didn't have trouble falling asleep, but tonight you were having such a terrible time. 

In the bed beside you, Tracer was trying to fall asleep. You knew that she wasn't sleeping at the moment, but she wasn't wide awake either. She was in the state between the two where you are still awake, but you are going to be asleep soon. You were jealous of her ability to fall asleep and you wanted to do something. If you couldn't go to sleep, you didn't want to be the only one awake. Plus, Tracer snored last night, keeping you up. It wouldn't be fair for her to get sleep tonight since you didn't get any yesterday.

That was when you came up with a brilliant plan.

You turned on your side, facing Tracer, 

"Somebodies taking a train to sleepytime junction." You sang in a soft voice, "Somebody is so tired they can barely function." 

"(Y/N)..." Tracer groaned, eyes peeking out from under her eyelashes to look at you, "What are you doing...?"

"So she's hoping on that train to sleepytime junction. Somebodies taking a train to sleepytime junction." You finished in a soft voice almost like a whisper. You heard Tracer just sigh, putting her head back down on the pillow. You needed to step up your game. So, you took in a deep breath before almost shouting, 

"All aboard! Calls the engineer! Sleepytime Junction is so near!" Tracer jumped, being wide awake once you shouted. She looked over at you with narrowed eyes, confused and annoyed as to what you were doing. You just smiled over at her while you continued singing, 

"Somebodies taking a train to sleepytime junction." You finished, a huge grin on your face. You looked so proud of yourself and it would be a lie to say that you weren't. This was a genius plan and it deserved to be enjoyed by Tracer. She would laugh at this later, but right now, she just looked like she wanted to murder you. Well, she shouldn't have snored last night then.

"Are you done? Is that the entire song?" She asked and you nodded. She sighed and turned on her side, her back now facing you, "Good.." 

You waited a few minutes, letting her get back into the state where she wasn't asleep, but she wasn't wide awake. You needed to make sure that she was in the state before you executed your plan or it wouldn't work to its full extent. This could be beautiful, but it was going to need to be done at the right time, which may have been hard to figure out. But, it seemed like fate was on your side today.

"Somebodies taking a train to sleepytime junction." You whispered, barely loud enough for Tracer to hear. But, she heard. 

"No..." She whined out, burying her face in her pillow. 

"Somebody is so tired they can barely function." You got slightly louder. 

"Come on don't do this.." 

"So she's hopping on that train to sleepytime junction." 

"(Y/N), come on.."

"Somebodies taking a train to sleepytime junction." 

"Please, just let me go to sleep." She whimpered, almost begged. 

"Okay Lena, you can go to bed." She sighed and laid back down. You counted sixty seconds in your head before shouting at the top of your lungs,

"ALL ABOARD! Cries the engineer-" 

"NO!" Tracer shouted and the rest of the night was Tracer trying to get you to shut up with the song. You would stop for a few minutes and she would go to sit down when you would start it up again. Guess neither of you were going to get sleep tonight. A Successful Plan. You couldn't wait to tell D.Va.


	12. Popsicle ( Sombra x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Popsicle   
> Pairing: Sombra x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,025

It was Winter, but you didn't care about the weather outside. You were craving a Popsicle and decided that you were going to get one. So, you left the Talon headquarters, where you were living along with your other team members, to head to the store. You bought three boxes of the ice pops, knowing that you would want more. Plus, you weren't paying for it. You had taken from cash from Reaper before you left, so technically he was paying for it. 

When you got home, you put the box in the freezer before grabbing a pop for yourself. You didn't care what flavor you got and what you pulled out was grape. You flopped down on the couch, turning the television on. Some movie was playing, though you didn't care. You just didn't want to sit in silence while you ate. When you began to feel cold, due to the Popsicle, all you did was grab the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. Once you were wrapped up tight, you went back to eating your ice pop. The temperature wasn't going to keep you from eating such a delicious treat! 

You didn't even look up when someone walked into the room. It was easy to tell who it was. Everyone walked differently, so you didn't have to look up. The stealthy and light on their feet walking belonged to one person. That person was Sombra, your favorite person in the world. You liked all of the members that were part of Talon, but she was your favorite. She liked the same things that you did and she could put up with all your craziness. 

"Chica, why you eating a Popsicle? It's like, twenty degrees in here," She chuckled as she walked over to you, hands resting on her hips. You couldn't help but look over her figure, liking how she looked. Her posture looked so strong and independent like she didn't need anyone or wouldn't take any crap from someone. That's true, you had seen her react that way before. It was amusing. 

"I wanted a Popsicle and so I got one. I don't care about the temperature or weather," You bit off the tip, smirking up at her. Even though you knew you looked cool, you instantly regretted the action that you took. Your teeth shot up with pain, causing you to squint and attempt your hardest to keep the piece of the ice pop from touching your teeth. You heard Sombra laughing, though you weren't focusing on her. You were focusing on keeping your teeth from hurting again. 

"Stupid, I told you it was too cold for a Popsicle," Sombra bent down while smirking, obviously enjoying your pain. You pouted, looking away from her. You wanted to look cool but now you knew that you must have just looked stupid. Why did she have to always make fun of you when you were in pain? She never just helped you feel better. 

You felt her hands rest on your knees, her sharp nails gripping. It didn't hurt, but she was making sure that you were paying attention to her. You knew that she could get needy at times with attention. She didn't like it when you didn't pay attention to her when she was either talking or trying to get you to notice something. So, you slowly looked up at her, knowing that you must look silly. Your lips were probably stained purple. 

"You know I can help make it not hurt and make you warm, right?" She said, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth pulled back in a smirk. You knew she had something troublesome planned due to her face. She never tried to hide her emotions, especially from you. Normally you liked that, but you had a feeling in your stomach that she was planning something. 

"What..?" You mumbled, not sure what to expect. You never could with her. She always was thinking one step ahead, which caused you to feel anxious when she was about to do something. Certain things, you could just tell that she was planning on doing something that might get her in trouble. Still, she didn't care. She did what she wanted and you loved that about her. You loved everything about her, well almost everything. There was always something that you didn't like about someone, even if it was just something small. 

She quickly leaned in, her lips connecting to yours. You were shocked, unsure of what to do. The two of you had never kissed before, so this was out of the blue. Sure, you did have a big crush on her, but you never thought anything would come from it. You always assumed that you were never right for her. Guess you were wrong about that. 

She pulled away, the smirk still present on her face. You knew that your face must be so red. You could feel it, but not see it. Still, you knew it was red. She pulled away and began to walk away, leaving you to figure out what just happened. You had too many thoughts running through your head to focus on any of them. They were all too much. 

"Hey.." Sombra looked back at you, her hands back to resting on her hips. She looked so proud of herself from what she had just done to you. She seemed to enjoy it and you definitively did as well. It was nice if a bit short for you. You would like to have a longer one in the future, but you could wait for that. You didn't want to ruin what might be developing. A new relationship could definitely be forming into something new. 

"What?" You quickly looked over, your heart still fluttering from the kiss that had just occurred. You didn't know if you would lose this feeling until you went to bed. You were just so happy about the entire thing. 

"You look nice with purple lips."


	13. Psychically and Mentally ( Yandere!McCree x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Yandere.  
> Title: Physically and Mentally   
> Pairing: Jesse McCree x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 712

Being sick was never fun. Your stomach churned and your head was pounding. You hated this, but being sick wasn't the worst part of it. You could deal with being sick if you were alone; if you were just curled up in your bed, being taken care of by no one. Yet, fate didn't want that. Why did fate hate you? Everything in your life seemed to be going against you recently. Your life was fine but everything changed when you met him. That cowboy. He seemed so nice at first. You couldn't have known what would occur all because you had given him a friendly smile and simple conversation with him. If only you had been rude. Yet, you were nice and sealed your fate. 

How could you have known that this man would decide you were perfect for him? It wasn't normal for people to be like that. Normal people just enjoyed the conversation they had and sometimes shared phone numbers. That rarely ever turned into a stalker situation. You thought that it only happened in movies, but you were wrong. It was happening to you now and it had gone even farther. No longer was this man just stalking you, this man named McCree, he had gone even farther in his mad actions. 

He had kidnapped you and locked you in his house. 

It wasn't a terrible house, though you couldn't see it as anything other than the place of your nightmares. It was a simple house that didn't have much going for it. It could be bad or good, it was just perfect in the middle. It was normal and that scared you because what was going on inside of its walls was not. It was just hiding the true intentions. It was terrifying because the most terrifying thing in the world was being normal. It could be hiding anything. At least when you see something crazy and it is obvious, you know how to react properly. That wasn't how McCree was. 

You couldn't remember what happened. You went to bed and then you woke up in a different place. No longer in your house but in this normal one, which would soon become your new life. A life that you never chose to be a part of but one that you couldn't get out of. He kept you locked up in a bedroom, though it was a comfortable one. He gave you everything that you would need or ever want. Why couldn't he have just flirted with you like a normal guy and accepted if you weren't interested? 

A hand ran through your hair and you instantly knew it was him. The smell of cigars and old spice. You had gotten used to this smell, though it caused you to feel a bit form in your stomach every time you smelled it. You had no idea what was coming when you smelled that scent. It meant that he was near and you could never tell what he was going to do. He was unpredictable. He may not be too fond of hurting you, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't do it if you were too out of line in his eyes. 

"Are you feeling better, darlin'?" He asked, the bed shifting with the new weight that was placed on it. He hadn't forced you to share a bed with him yet but you doubted it would be long. After everything that he had done, you didn't think he was above forcing you to share a bed. 

"No..." You mumbled though you didn't know if it was from the sickness you had contracted since being locked up or the presence of the terrifying cowboy. You may not have felt good when he walked in but this feeling had gotten worse since he walked in. 

"Don't worry. I promise you'll feel better soon. I have a friend. She is gonna come around and take a look at you. She'll be able to fix you up all nice and good, so don't you worry. We can spend more time together soon. I'm gonna make sure of that."


	14. Chest Pains ( McCree x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Watch Me](https://www.deviantart.com/watching/add/EntirelyBonkers) [Gallery](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/gallery/) [Commisions](https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Writing-Commissions-Information-Open-667685038)
> 
> All Overwatch Fanfictions are set in the same universe unless otherwise stated. Multiple stories with the same character (i.e., Tracer) will all be connected. The Reader is the same one from story to story (With the one specific character), so it will develop a story while still being just a collection of one-shots. 
> 
> Warning(s): 1.) Can you tell I always write sick fics when I get sick? It is all I can think about. I'm just like the reader right now. My chest hurts so bad. 
> 
> 2.) This is set in the timeline as Redemption and Healing, during the time once McCree and Reader begin to get closer. If you haven't checked out that series, here is a link to the first chapter 
> 
> https://entirelybonkers.deviantart.com/art/Redemption-and-Healing-McCree-x-Reader-01-706405193
> 
> 3.) Tombstone is a great movie. You should check it out. McCree gets some of his voice lines from it. 
> 
> Title: Chest Pains  
> Pairing: Jesse McCree x Reader  
> Fandom: Overwatch  
> Word Count: 1,072

"I'm dying," You said, curled up on the couch with a million blankets over you. You didn't even know your room had that many blankets and you had a thought that it didn't. Did he steal more blankets from other peoples' room? Some were out on a mission so they wouldn't notice. You weren't allowed to go out on a mission for obvious reasons and he, being the good friend, said he would stay to help take care of you. 

"No, you're not darlin'," Even being sick, his words and how he said darling made your stomach twist. Not in a bad way but a way that you weren't used to. You were nothing more than friends but he made you feel this way, even when you were sick. Did he know he did this to you? Did he want to? He did call a lot of females different pet names. He would call the older ones ma'am and younger ones sweetie. Yet, he called you darling, honey, pumpkin. Were you special? Ugh, this was all making your head hurt! 

"You don't know that," You whimpered, peeking out at him from under the top blanket. He was wearing a red undershirt and cowboy hat pajama pants. Still, his own cowboy hat rested on his head, hiding his messy hair. The only time you saw him take it off was when he went to sleep, b-but you hadn't seen him asleep at all! Jack wouldn't be happy if he figured out that you had been in McCree's room. 

Jack was very protective of you. He was a replacement for the father you had lost. He was both a new father figure and a mentor with fighting. Just like any protective father, he didn't want you hanging around with the boys of the different teams. McCree and Genji had become your closest friends, despite the uncomfortable lingering of Jack. Still, the man had to go off on missions and when that happened, Reyes was left in charge. He was a lot chiller over the whole thing, as long as you didn't do anything sexual. 

This week Jack was gone and you had gotten rather ill with the flu. You were causing everywhere and your chest was burning. It sucked and since Jack wasn't here to help you out, McCree stepped up. He gave the younger boy a very long lecture on what he was expected to do and not to do. You didn't care what he said, you just wanted someone to bring you tea and get you the medicine. 

"Why don't we put something on to watch? Whatcha wanna watch?" He grabbed the remote to the screen built in the wall before sitting down on the bed near him. You had tried to tell him to stay away earlier but he wasn't listening. He went on a huge rant about how he had a strong immune system and that he wouldn't get sick. He was going to regret those words but you would be lying if you said his body heat wasn't nice. You were still freezing and his body was definitely helping. 

"Tombstone?" You asked, not surprised by the huge grin that came on Jesse's face. Tombstone was a cowboy movie set in the wild west and you knew it was something he had watched before. The two of you had even watched it together but you had fallen in love with the movie. It was just a great movie and you wanted to watch it to comfort yourself from this pain in your chest. 

"Anythin' for you, sugar," He winked over at you before finding the movie and putting it on. His arm wrapped around you and pulled you close to him, causing your head to rest on his chest. Unable to help yourself, you snuggled in closer. He was nothing more than a friend to you. He was nothing more than a friend to you, but why did this feel so nice? It had to be because of all the medication you were on. That had to be it. You couldn't come up with any other reason. 

As the movie started, you knew that you would be drifting in and out of sleep. But, McCree didn't care. He would just continue to hold you in his arms and keep you warm. He was processing his feelings himself, as he had never felt this way about another person. Perhaps he would never come to the conclusion but he didn't care. He just enjoyed spending time with you, no matter what you were doing. He wanted to impress you and while it was hard to do just that, he had made it his personal mission. And McCree always got what he wanted.

What neither of you was expecting was for Jack to come home earlier from his mission and see the two of you this way. Jesse McCree knew he was in for a long day when he saw the older man open up the door. 

"Sir, I swear, it isn't what it looks like," McCree tried to explain as you slept in his arms. The movie had finished awhile ago but he had stayed in the same position. He knew you had been having trouble sleeping because of the pain in your lungs so he wanted to keep you asleep. He was afraid to move but he knew Jack wasn't going to let him stay. That was a given. 

"Boy, meet me in my office now. We have to talk and this time, Reyes isn't going to be there." Jack glared, seeing your pale face from under the covers. He hated to see you so sick and would be back to spoil you (in his own special way, he never showed affection so blatantly). 

McCree carefully moved your head off of his arm and set it back down on the pillows. After making sure you were fully covered, he walked out of the room, being followed by the Commander. He didn't have to turn around to see the harsh look in the older man's eyes. He could feel it piercing his chest. 

Still, he wouldn't trade it for anything. He had made you happy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
